


Behind the Door

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vauseman one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Feedback welcomed

As Piper leaves the table in the restaurant, Alex can't help but notice how amazing she looks tonight. Alex follows her towards the bathroom, and as Piper opens the door, she looks up surprised to see Alex standing there, a look of puzzlement until she sees the smirk on Alex’s face. Alex pushes her back into the tiny room and pins Piper up against the wall locking the door. 

"No, we can't," Piper says "someone will hear us.”

Alex places her index finger against Piper’s lips and says "you will just have to be quiet then." 

Alex wraps her arms around Piper and pulls her as close as she can, her lips find Piper’s, the blonde's resolve breaking down as Alex can feel Piper leaning into her and reciprocating Piper’s arms entwined around her neck. 

Alex kisses along the blonde's jaw line lightly grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair pulling Piper’s head back, so her neck is fully exposed. As Alex moves all the way down the blonde's neck, she can hear Piper’s breath hitch in her throat, Alex’s lips land on her pulse point, feeling Piper’s heart rate has quickened. Making her way across Piper’s collarbone Alex nips and sucks slightly leaving love bites in her wake marking the blonde as her own. 

Alex hears little moans starting to escape the blonde's lips and smiles against her skin whispering "shhh someone may hear you" in a sarcastic tone.

The brunette takes the same path back peppering Piper’s soft skin with kisses and makes her way up to the blonde’s ear. Alex sucks the smaller girl’s earlobe into her mouth and bites ever so gently on it when she lets go she whispers "baby I want to make you cum." Alex feels the blonde’s body tense and pulls back to look at Piper’s face the blonde is biting her bottom lip which drives Alex wild. The brunette kisses Piper hard and feels her lips part allowing Alex’s tongue to enter her mouth and as it does it's met with Piper’s. The brunette’s hands find the hem of Piper’s shirt while removing it she slowly runs her fingertips over the skin on the blonde’s rib cage causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. 

Alex's hands grip the nape of the blonde's neck Piper’s hands cupping Alex’s face refusing to let go. Breaking away from the blonde’s lips reluctantly Alex had more in mind than just a heavy make out session. Piper’s hands release the brunette’s face and slide down wrapping her fingers around the backs of Alex’s arms slowly guiding them to her breasts. Alex’s fingers lightly touch the exposed skin, and the brunette is thankful that Piper’s not wearing a bra with this outfit. The brunette’s palms move over Piper’s nipples and feel how stiff they have become rolling one softly between her fingertips the blonde shudders. Alex’s other hand has made its way down to the button of Piper’s jeans and pops the button the blonde’s grip tightens on Alex’s arms.

Alex removes her hand from the blonde’s breast and starts to slide her jeans and underwear down to her ankles kissing the creamy ivory skin on her thighs along the way helping the blonde step out of them. She discards them haphazardly on the top of the closed toilet and turns her attention back to the new canvas laid out before her. The brunette slides her hands over the smooth skin of Piper’s calves grazes her nails up the front of the blonde’s thighs as she stands to meet Piper’s gaze. Alex can see in the blonde’s eyes the same hunger she is feeling and knows that neither of them can hold out much longer. Alex presses herself up against Piper her thumbs push into the hollow points of the blonde’s hip bones to keep her in place. The brunette can feel Piper’s hands slide under her tee shirt all the way up to her shoulders the blonde’s nails running down Alex’s back leaving burning trails across the skin moving from her back to the skin on her rib cage while Piper’s tongue traces the shell of her ear.

Alex takes her right hand from the blonde’s hip moving it down between her legs where she can finally feel how wet Piper is. Sliding her index finger to Piper’s entrance, she traces tiny circles making the blonde’s hips buck forward. Piper’s nails are digging into the brunette’s lower back pulling her as close as she can and letting out a slight whimper.  
"Please babe, please fuck me, I need you to fuck me."  
As much as Alex loves hearing Piper beg for her touch the brunette’s resolve is breaking down, and she can't wait. Alex pushes her finger inside Piper feeling the blonde’s back arch, her breath quicken and a sigh escape. The brunette places her arm down the length of Piper’s back grounding her burying her face into the blonde’s neck as she moves in and out at a steady pace. Piper’s nails are on the verge of puncturing Alex’s alabaster skin as she adds a second finger. The blonde’s moans have become much more audible even though Piper is trying to swallow them trying not to call attention to what is happening behind the door. Alex buries her fingers to the knuckle letting them curl inside the blonde; Piper kisses the brunette hard sucking on and then biting her bottom lip. 

As Alex continues her motions, her thumb brushes against Piper’s clit making the blonde's body quake with every touch. Piper’s hips move to match Alex’s rhythm bringing her closer to orgasm. Alex would normally let Piper finish, but she wasn't done with the blonde just yet she needed to taste Piper. Alex pulls her fingers out seeing a flash of disappointment on the blonde’s face. The brunette brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks all of the blonde’s juices off them kissing her letting her taste herself on Alex’s lips. 

Piper removes her hands from under the brunette’s shirt and rests them on her shoulders using Alex as her counterbalance. Alex doesn't give the blonde much time to rest as she starts kissing down Piper’s neck, chest and abdomen. Once the brunette gets all the way down, she lifts Piper’s leg up draping it over her shoulder Piper’s fingers tangle themselves in raven hair. Alex restrains the blonde against the wall using her tongue to lay slick lines up and down Piper’s slit. The blonde trying to break free and grind her hips against Alex. The brunette trails small circles around Piper’s clit and then back down to her opening feeling the blonde's knees get weak writhing at her touch. Alex leans her body into Piper’s to hold the blonde up wrapping her arm over the top of Piper’s leg as she continues the act causing the blonde to tremble. Using this same motion, Alex can feel the blonde getting wetter with every pass. 

The brunette brushes Piper’s clit with her tongue directly and hears a moan come from above her; Piper removes her fingers from the brunette’s hair to the hand Alex has on her thigh lacing their fingers together. Alex slides her tongue down and thrusts it inside the blonde using her thumb to rub Piper’s clit knowing this is what she needed. Wanting to look into Piper’s eyes when she cums Alex replaces her tongue with fingers as standing up to meet the blonde’s gaze. Alex can feel the blonde’s legs start to quiver; muscles tense as she begins to constrict around the brunette's fingers as Alex fucks her hard. Snaking her arm around Piper’s back to support her the blonde’s lips find Alex’s the brunette tastes salt as Piper bites down on Alex's lip to keep quiet. 

The blonde cums hard nails digging into Alex’s shoulders through her shirt leaving perfect little half moons shapes that will inevitably turn into bruises tomorrow. Slowing her pace to bring the blonde down the other side Piper's body starts to relax into the brunette's letting go of Alex's lip laying her head on the taller girls shoulder burying her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. Tasting blood from where Piper bit her a smile curls at the ends of Alex’s lips into a smirk knowing, she has this power over the beautiful blonde. Alex bends down grabbing the blonde's clothes helping Piper back into her jeans pulling them up and fastening the button after Alex pulls the blonde's shirt over her head she pulls Piper close letting the blonde rest against her. Alex placed her finger under the blonde's chin tilting her head to plant a small kiss on the blonde’s lips hoping the bleeding stopped. 

Straightening themselves out and exiting the small room Piper walks over to the mirror Alex leaning against the wall behind her watching the blonde fix her hair throwing little smiles at the brunette behind her. Piper turns around walking over to Alex as she gets closer the brunette can see a look of shock wash over the blonde's face. Piper hurries the last few steps placing her hands on the sides of Alex’s face. "What happened?" the blonde’s voice shaky "Was that me? Oh my God. I'm so sorry Al!" Alex dips her head down to kiss Piper silencing the blonde "Don't worry about it kid," the brunette says, "I expect you'll probably do worse once we get home."


End file.
